


for the both of us

by Suicix



Series: in any universe [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ doesn’t know who the woman is, but she does know that new faces around here mean trouble.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html">AU Drabble Cycle</a> challenge at femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the both of us

**Author's Note:**

> The table I made for this round (in which I claimed AJ/Paige, so it'll be exclusively fic of that ship for this table) can be found [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/920.html).
> 
> Written for #9 - "western".

AJ doesn’t know who the woman is, but she does know that new faces around here mean trouble. This is her town, her turf, and anybody who comes anywhere close answers to her.

She tends not to go into the town’s taverns if she can help it, but she asks around to see if anyone might know who this new arrival is. The woman’s name is Paige, AJ discovers, and no-one can be sure about what she wants here. Only that she’s apparently after a meeting with the sheriff.

It’s difficult for AJ not to want to laugh when she hears. Well – she’ll see about that.

Paige is leaning against AJ’s building when AJ goes down to meet her: raven-haired and willowy, taller than AJ by maybe half a foot. Still, that’s never intimidated AJ in the past. Just about anyone in town can say as much.

She’s about to snap out an introduction when Paige throws her off with a smile – _no_ , a smirk. So easy, so casual, that it makes AJ’s blood boil, has her brows knitting into a frown.

Paige takes notice: her smirk almost manages to become a laugh. She probably thinks she’s being _charming_ , for God’s sake.

(And maybe she is. AJ just has to go out of her way to make sure Paige doesn’t know it.)


End file.
